RWBY 6 1 - Plans, Most Secret
by Darkpenn
Summary: Team RWBY is together again. But much has changed. [This story follows the concluding episode of volume 5 of series actual.]


[Author's note: This story follows the concluding episode of volume 5 of series actual. It is the first story in a series meant to be a fanfic version of volume 6. It does NOT connect with any of Darkpenn's previous RWBY stories.]

 **Plans, Most Secret**

 _Team RWBY is together again. But much has changed._

"Sometimes," said Weiss Schnee, "the only sensible response to great trauma is shopping."

Ruby sighed. "I suppose I could use a new cape, this one is almost in shreds," she said. "And new stockings as well. Ones without holes."

"Say, maybe I should give you a total makeover," said Weiss.

"No, no, definitely no, just help me find a new cape. Red, of course. What are you looking for?"

"A dress without a spear-hole in it. Although this one hasn't been the same since the airship crash. Being locked in a filthy cage didn't help either."

"Uh, what?"

"Long stories. Tell you later."

The four of them were walking through one of Mistral's retail areas. Weiss glanced at Yang and Blake, walking some way behind. They were pointedly looking in different directions.

"What the hell?" she said. "Yang's done nothing but complain about Blake not being here and now she's going out of her way to not say a word to her."

"Huh, yeah, funny."

They came to a dress store. Weiss and Ruby started to try things on while Yang and Blake waited. Fortunately, Qrow had transferred some lien to each of their scrolls.

"How about this?" said Weiss.

"It is another skirt," said Blake. "White, again."

" _Combat_ skirt," said Weiss.

"If it involves tulle, it's not for combat," said Yang. "There's a by-law."

"Sounds like a by-law made to be broken," said Weiss, as she pulled on a pair of thigh-high boots and her sword-sheath. "You know, I really miss the clothes that I left in our room at Beacon. You think we can get them back?"

"Yes, we should immediately mount a mission to destroy the thousands of Grimm there, plus the dragon and any other villains, in order to rescue your wardrobe," said Blake. "And to tell the truth I left a ... special ... book there I would like to get back. So ... let's go."

Weiss and Ruby stared at Blake, amazed that she would make a joke. Then they laughed. Yang did not.

Ruby went into a dressing-room to change, and returned. "How about this?" she said, twirling a new cape around a new outfit.

"Whoa!" said Weiss. "When did you get cleavage?"

"Couple of months ago. You're showing a bit more of the assets than you used to, as well."

Weiss nodded. "Well, I 98 per cent died, so I'm allowed," she said, stuffing her old dress into a carry-bag. "Life can be short."

Blake sized the two of them up. "Not bad," she said. "Not too bad at all."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Yang.

"Miss Grumpy," muttered Ruby.

They were heading back to Haven when an airship, banners streaming from its wingtips, passed over them.

"Hey, Weiss, isn't that your sister's ship?" said Ruby.

"I guess Qrow and Ozpin were able to get a message to Atlas on a military channel," said Weiss. "Ozpin is pretty adamant that Atlas is the safest place for the relic."

"I am not so sure," said Ruby.

They reached the Haven courtyard as the airship touched down. Winter Schnee came down the ramp. She stared at Weiss.

"Are you on your way to a fancy-dress party?" said Winter.

Weiss looked at her sister, speechless.

"Life can be short," whispered Ruby to Weiss.

"Uh, I ... I like it," said Weiss to Winter.

"Well, you look merely foolish," said Winter.

Weiss stared at Winter. She took a deep breath. "It is good to see you again, sister," she said. "But I think my choice in clothes should be my own."

"Actually, despite my aversion to skirts I think she looks pretty damn fine," put in Blake.

"Whereas you, as usual, look like an overdressed pony," said another voice.

Qrow.

Winter and Qrow glowered at each other. Their hands went to their weapons.

"I assume it is you who are responsible for this absolute mess," said Winter.

"It was a group effort," put in Ruby. "And I should point out that, in fact, we won. Defeated the bad guys, protected the relic, saved the day, et cetera."

But Winter and Qrow were not listening. They were on the point of drawing their weapons for another round of their ongoing quarrel.

Then a blade cut through the air between them. It left a trail of glowing light, which faded after a few seconds.

"Stop it!" said Weiss. "Honestly, you two are like squabbling children! Why don't you just ... _get a room!_ And have done with it!"

Winter and Qrow both stared at her. "Er, what?" said Winter.

"You heard," said Weiss.

"Heh," said Ruby. "Get a room. That's a good one. Hmm ... " She looked at Blake and Yang.

Weiss was walking away. Ruby, Blake and Yang followed.

"Gosh, that was brave," said Blake to Weiss.

"Take a quick look and tell me if they've started fighting yet," said Weiss.

Blake glanced back. "No, still doing the staring thing," she said.

"Heh," said Ruby again.

The table in the Haven Academy dining hall was crowded. Oscar, Blake's parents, Sun, Ilia, Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Team RWBY – with Yang and Blake sitting several places apart. There were two chairs unfilled.

"I've read stories about Leo Lionheart in his younger days," Weiss was saying. "A pity for his end to be so ... pathetic. And ... bloody."

"Yes, Salem really terrified him," said Nora. "They must have been in contact in some way."

Ruby stared at her, thinking.

Ilia was looking at a bruise on her arm.

"Did you get that in the fight last night?" said Yang.

"No, Sun pinched me," said Ilia.

"Well, you stabbed me," said Sun.

"So ... you think that now you're even?" said Yang.

Ilia and Sun looked at each other, and then at Yang. "It's an animal thing," they said together.

Yang sighed. "I will never understand faunus," she said.

"Apparently not," muttered Blake.

"And just what does that mean!?" said Yang.

"Ah, you know, after dinner the four of us should go and check out Leo's office," said Ruby. "See if there are any books or anything about the relic. We really don't know much about it, after all. And it would be good to find out more about this weird place where it was hidden. From what you say, Yang, it sounded like a whole different world."

"And not a very nice one, really," said Yang. "Heat, sand ... and more sand. And more heat as well. As far as I could tell, that was all there was."

"Oscar, can Ozpin tell us anything about it?" said Nora.

Oscar considered. "I think that Ozpin is ... resting," he said eventually.

"You know, it's pretty hard to get a straight answer from Oz," said Jaune. "Great and powerful he might be but I get the feeling that there's a lot he's not telling us. Not all of it good."

Everyone nodded – even Oscar.

After the meal ended, the members of Team RWBY climbed the stairs to the principal's office. "Follow my lead, guys," Ruby whispered.

In the office, there was a dark stain on the floor, where Leo had met his grisly end. "Our first priority," said Ruby, "is to get the relic to Atlas as soon as possible. Winter can organise for some gunships to provide protection. That will take a few days."

"And what should we do?" said Weiss.

"I think we've earned a rest," said Ruby. "We should stay here at Haven, with Nora and the others. Maybe help get the Academy ready for the start of classes, it's pretty soon."

"Sounds good," said Yang.

Ruby lowered her voice, and whispered: "When I say move, go double-diamond."

The others nodded slightly. They each touched their weapons.

The door to an adjoining chamber, a small reading room, was slowly opening.

"Ready ... ready ... ready ... " whispered Ruby, " ... ready ... _now!_ "

The four of them leaped aside, Ruby and Weiss going one way and Blake and Yang going another. As they did, four barbed tentacles speared through the space where they had been a moment before.

Yang somersaulted in the air, firing at the Grimm that was now bursting into the room. But the creature used one of its tentacles to deflect her blasts. Another tentacle shot towards her – and then Blake threw Gambol Shroud around it, pulling it away.

Ruby snapped Crescent Rose into position but before she could fire a tentacle lashed at her, forcing her to parry. Another tentacle swiped at Weiss, knocking her down. Ruby slashed at it, cutting the barbed end away. There was a spray of red mist from the wound.

Blake was struggling to keep hold of the tentacle she had ensnared. Another tentacle lanced at her – and then whacked into Yang's mechanical arm. Yang had leaped in the way. Now, still in the air, she raised her other gauntlet and fired, and her bolts severed the tentacle. At the same moment, Blake converted Gambol Shroud to a sword and sliced into the tentacle. Then another tentacle slammed into them, and they went down together.

Several tentacles were attacking Ruby. She spun the scythe, winding a tentacle around it, and grabbed another in her free hand. "Weiss, now!" she shouted.

Weiss leaped, blade up and ready, searching for a gap in the creature's protection. The point of the sword rammed into the eye of the Seer. Weiss pulled the trigger for ice-mode.

The Seer screamed. For a moment, there was the image of the face of Salem in the red mist within the creature. Then it was gone, and the Grimm dropped to the ground. It began to evaporate.

"Nice timing," said Ruby to Weiss.

"But it heard your plan," said Weiss. "Which means Salem heard it."

Ruby smiled. "She heard exactly what I wanted her to hear," she said.

She looked around.

Yang and Blake were still where they had fallen, together. Their faces were only a few inches apart. They were silent.

Then they kissed. It was a serious, passionate kiss. It was a kiss that had been waiting a long time to happen.

"Hmm," said Weiss.

"Explains a lot," said Ruby.

Yang got to her feet. Then she turned and walked stiffly from the room, wiping her eyes.

END (to be continued)


End file.
